Love Never Dies
by dapperyklutz
Summary: RL/NT. 'And even at the darkest of times, love is always there for them... Love never dies; it's everywhere, surrounding the people and the world...' What could've happened how Remus and Tonks ended up together. Post HBP. Please Read and Review! COMPLETE


_Okay, so I happen to find this in my old documents awhile ago. This story is actually MY FIRST fanfic in all of my other fanfic stories. xD I wrote this two years ago, when I was still a Sophomore. This is a RLNT fic. Hope you enjoy this though! Thanks for the support guys and keep the reviews comin'! Kudos goes to the amazing J.K. Rowling!:D_

_Oh, and by the way, I also posted this story in mugglenet, under the penname of rjlcool. Haven't been visiting that site lately, though. xD Take care always everyone! lovelots, ~Jasperian.o24_

* * *

_Tick, tock, tick, tock…. BONG!_

The clock in the hospital wing struck two o'clock in the morning. The occupants of the hospital didn't seem to care, as they ignored the chiming of the clock. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking to the school's nurse, Madam Pomfrey, in hushed voices. Fleur Delacour sat beside her fiancé's bed, sleeping. Tonks was seen sitting near the window, her expression blank. And Remus Lupin was sitting on the bed, drinking coffee; when unexpectedly, Tonks stood up.

"Tonks, dear, where are you going?" asked Mrs. Weasley concernedly. She and her husband looked at her piteously, while Madam Pomfrey wiped fresh tears from her face.

"I'm just going out on the grounds, Molly," replied Tonks emotionlessly as she made her way for the door. "I just want to take a walk."

"Ok, dear," answered Mrs. Weasley in a motherly tone.

Tonks exited the hospital wing and the doors closed with a loud snap. Remus watched her walk away and sighed to himself, placing his cup in the bedside table. He buried his face in his hands, trying to ease the guilt and pain he'd been feeling. Mrs. Weasley noticed this and walked towards him.

"Remus, you should go talk to her," she said soothingly, but there was a hint of seriousness in her voice.

"No, Molly, I must leave her alone," replied Remus as he rubbed his eyes. Mrs. Weasley sat beside him, and heaved a heavy sigh. "She needs some time alone; to think some things over, I suppose."

"Like what?" asked Molly testily. "Don't you know what you've done to her? She feels so alone, so empty, so unloved."

"Please, this is not the time to discuss this," pleaded Remus. "This isn't the right time, Molly."

"And when will be the right time?" retorted Mrs. Weasley angrily. "She loves you but you rejected her. Why don't you want to talk about it?"

"Because whenever I think about it," replied Remus, his eyes glistening. "It hurts me so much. I love her, Molly, I really do. I just don't want to hurt her."

"You're already hurting her for Merlin's sake," said Mrs. Weasley desperately. "Every time you say 'no' to her, it hurts her so much. She needs you, Remus."

"She has you and Arthur," said Remus pointedly. "She can find someone rather than me. I'm too dangerous, too poor… too old for her."

"Age doesn't matter," reasoned Molly. "Look at Bill and Fleur. Bill is twenty-six years old and Fleur is twenty years old. It's a big gap, but they love each other endlessly.

When Remus didn't answer, Molly continued.

"The point is," she carried on as she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "If you continue to leave her in the dark, all that is left with her is an empty shell. We're at war, Remus. Just think about it. She gave everything to you, all the love to you. It's about time we all stick to each other. And like what McGonagall said; 'Dumbledore would be glad enough to know if there was a little more love in the world.'"

"Why do you have to tell me this?" asked Remus, sounding like a seven-year old; but he was smiling at her. Mrs. Weasley smiled back, glad that she had reasoned him out, but it wasn't over yet.

"Love is all we need right now," she continued. "Harry needs you, the Order needs you, we need you… Tonks needs you. And the question is… are you going to talk to her and apologize for all the things you've said and done to her?"

"Yes, I will," replied Remus without hesitation. He looked at Molly and hugged her, whom Molly returned affectionately. "I'm going to talk to her, tell her everything."

"Yes, yes, I know," said Mrs. Weasley happily as she cried tears of joy. "Now go, Remus. She needs you and you know it. Go!"

Remus let go of her and made his way for the door. As he exited the hospital wing and the door closed with a snap, Molly Weasley thought to herself as tears trickled down her cheeks, _'Mission accomplished.'_

* * *

Tonks was sitting at the grass in the beech tree near the lake, feeling empty, alone and unloved. The man of her dreams rejected her, and she can never explain why. A tear trickled down her cheek as she thought to herself, 'All hope is lost in winning him.' Then suddenly, she felt someone walking towards her, someone unexpecting. When Remus stopped in front of her, Tonks glanced at him and then continued to look at the peaceful lake.

"May I sit with you?" stammered Remus nervously. When Tonks didn't reply, he sat beside her closely. He noticed Tonks began to tense up and her eyes started to get watery.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tonks as she tried to sound angry but failed to do so.

"I'm here to talk to you," replied Remus croakily. "It's actually about… us."

"Don't you know how I feel already?" burst out Tonks suddenly as stood up. Tears flowed down her cheeks, her brown hair messier than ever. "You rejected me a MILLION TIMES, Remus! How would you feel about that? I gave all my heart to you but you won't accept it. Just… leave me alone."

And she turned away from him, walking in the other direction. Without hesitation, Remus stood up and ran after her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. Tonks's eyes were red and puffy as tears flowed down her face uncontrollably.

"It's not what you think it is," he said as he moved closer to her. He wiped her face with his two thumbs. Tonks looked at him, shocked.

"W-what do you want?" she stammered hoarsely.

"I want you," Remus replied emotionally. Tonks felt her jaw drop and Remus smiled sadly. "I'm sorry for rejecting you for a whole year. I know, I've been a thick-head and a great bloody git, and I accept it. For all those times I've been denying my true feeling towards you. I always feel guilty and her. I always hate seeing you in a state like this. You were always there for me at times of trouble and happiness, and you never accept anything I offer you because you always say, 'No need for repayment, Remus. I'm always here for you, remember that."

"Remus, what are you talking about?" asked Tonks as she can't seem to think of anything to say. She didn't even believe her ears, so Remus carried on.

"I need you, Tonks," said Remus, as if helpless. "From the moment I've met you, and got to know you better, I madly fell in love with you. You're the woman of my dreams and you know it. You're the clumsiest, most beautiful, caring, understanding and loving person I've ever met. There are a lot of things I love about you."

"But…" stuttered Tonks, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. She felt tears travel down her cheeks and she felt hope once more. "But you said…"

"I know, and I'm sorry," said Remus, meaning every word he's saying. "I just don't want to hurt you, but stupid me, I've hurt you a lot; not just mentally, but emotionally. I want you, I need you, and I love you, Tonks. And I meant every word I said."

Tonks smiled at him, too tight to speak. Remus smiled back, knowing that he had fulfilled his task. And without any second thoughts, he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently touched his lips to hers. Tonks, feeling a bit shaky because of this moment, automatically rested her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair. She felt her heart lift and a new happiness came back to her. She was standing there, kissing the man she cherished so much. Her hair returned to its original bubble-gum pink color and she couldn't believe what she feeling tight now. When they let go after a few minutes, Remus grinned at her, noticing that her hair has changed at last.

"I love you, Remus Lupin," she said softly as they held into each other's arms, never wanting to leave one another.

"I love you, too, Nymphadora Tonks," replied Remus, grinning mischievously. And once more, they kissed lovingly and passionately under the crescent moon and the stars above.

Mrs. Weasley was looking out the window of the hospital wing as she cried to herself happily, knowing that they're together at last… And even at the darkest of times, love is always there for them… Love never dies; it's everywhere, surrounding the people and the world…


End file.
